una propuesta escandalosa
by misaochinomori3
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha se va de su hogar luego de haber matado a su mejor amigo en aquel entonces en un duelo, su padre no quiere verle jamas y el juro que no regresaria pero cuando sakura acude en su ayuda las cosas cambiaran
1. Chapter 1

**UNA PROPUESTA ESCANDALOSA**

Bueno los dejo con apenas con el resumen es una adaptación del libro de Johanna Lindsey espero que les guste.

**Resumen **

**Sakura Haruno** conoció a **Sasuke Uchiha** cuando, siendo niña, él la sorprendió espiando en el baile de compromiso de su hermana mayor. Alto, gallardo y seductor,** Sasuke** era uno de los solteros más codiciados de Konoha, y ella jamás lograría olvidarlo. No podía imaginar que un día acabaría viviendo en la magnífica propiedad de su familia, con el padre de **Sasuke** el octavo conde de la familia **Uchiha**, convertido en su tutor.

Cuando el conde sufre una serie de sospechosos accidentes, **Sakura** decide recurrir a **Sasuke**, que ha tenido que exiliarse como consecuencia del trágico final de un duelo, y descubre que ha asumido una nueva identidad.

Conocido como el Cuervo, un mercenario temible y famoso por aceptar cualquier misión, **Sasuke **ha jurado no regresar jamás a Konoha. No es hasta que **Sakura **accede a sus exorbitantes exigencias económicas que resuelve volver a casa haciéndose pasar, a regañadientes, por su esposo a fin de introducirse de nuevo en la sociedad. Pero cuando se entera de que **Sakura **no puede cumplir con su compromiso económico, le hace una propuesta escandalosa...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de la historia espero que les guste ya saben ni la historia ni lo personajes de naruto me pertenecen. **

_**País del fuego, 1808**_

Se encontraron al amanecer en un pequeño claro junto al sendero del bosque que, además, era un lugar muy conocido. Allí, medio escondida entre los arbustos, una roca milenaria de apenas treinta centímetros de diámetro marcaba el lugar de una antigua batalla. Era conocida como «la Piedra del Duelo».

Existía constancia de que a lo largo de los años se ha bían producido allí siete duelos, si bien los rumores asegura ban que habían sido muchos más. En el sur del país del fuego había otros lugares donde los hombres podían resolver sus dife rencias, por supuesto, pero ninguno tan célebre como la Piedra del Duelo.

Sasuke Uchiha y su mejor amigo Sai habían ex plorado la zona durante su niñez, fascinados por las historias de duelos y derramamientos de sangre. Vivían en fincas vecinas y habían crecido juntos. La Piedra del Duelo se encontraba en un bosque al norte de sus respectivas mansiones.

No es de extrañar, pues, que cuando Sasuke le dijo: «Dios mío, ¿te has casado con una furcia?», Sai lo retara a verse las caras precisamente allí.

Las palabras de Sai lo habían dejado estupefacto, y con razón. Pero Sasuke no debería haber sido tan directo; su úni ca excusa había sido la sorpresa. No en vano, acababa de des cubrir que se había acostado con la nueva esposa de Sai sin darse cuenta.

¿Cómo demonios habría podido saberlo? La mujer no de bería haber acudido sola a aquella velada en Konoha. No debería haber dado la impresión de estar soltera y sin compro miso presentándose tan sólo por su nombre propio, Karin. Pero es que había ido mucho más lejos: había estado coqueteando escan dalosamente con él y había insinuado que deberían encontrarse para conocerse mejor. Sasuke se había mostrado encantado: la muchacha era hermosa, un rostro nuevo, una mujer refinada que sabía lo que quería y que se sentía atraída por él. La com placería con mucho gusto. De ninguna forma podría haber sos pechado, a tenor de su actitud, que estaba casada.

Aquella boda rápida había sido una decisión precipitada por parte de Sai, algo impropio de él. Por aquel entonces tenía una prometida, una encantadora heredera, Inno Haruno. No sabía cómo comunicar la noticia a su padre, por lo que su nueva esposa vivía en konoha mientras él intentaba encon trar la forma de decírselo. Y ella no debió haber asistido a esa velada sola, sin su marido.

Sai había acudido a casa de Sasuke a formular su acu sación. Su nueva esposa, aparentemente arrepentida por el asunto, había confesado entre lágrimas. Había culpado de todo a Sasuke e incluso había jurado que él la había seducido, cuan do ésa no era en absoluto la verdad. Y Sai, cegado por la ira, no había querido escuchar la versión de Sasuke.

—En la Piedra del Duelo al amanecer —dijo Sai antes de marcharse hecho una furia.

Las acusaciones se despacharon en el vestíbulo de entrada de, la mansión solariega de los Uchiha, en cuanto Sasuke bajó las escaleras. Por desgracia, los gritos hicieron que el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, saliera de su despacho y lo oyera prácticamente todo. No estaba enfadado, pero la decep ción que sintió era evidente, algo que le do lió.

Sobremanera a Sasuke. No podía recordar una sola vez en la que le hubiera dado a su padre un motivo para avergonzarse de él. Hasta ahora.

Fugaku Uchiha, octavo conde del la familia Uchiha, se había casado joven y ahora tenía tan sólo cuarenta y tres años. Era un hombre alto y apuesto, de pelo oscuro y ojos negros, que frustraba una y otra vez a las alcahuetas del lugar porque se ne gaba a casarse de nuevo tras la muerte de su esposa.

Sus dos hijos, Sasuke e Itachi, habían heredado su atrac tivo rostro y su impresionante estatura. Los dos hermanos, que se llevaban tan sólo un año, lo tenían todo para llevarse esplén didamente, pero no era el caso. Sasuke, el hermano menor con sus veintidós años, estaba mucho más unido a su amigo Sai de lo que jamás hubiera estado a Itachi. No era que no quisiera a su hermano, pero Itachi era un hombre de naturaleza celosa y hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de in tentar ocultarlo. Con los años había empeorado y ahora era un joven amargado que abusaba del alcohol. A diferencia de Sasuke, Itachi se había ganado a menudo la desaprobación de su padre.

—Supongo que no sabías que la mujer era la esposa de Sai —dijo Fugaku en un suspiro.

—Por Dios, nadie sabía que se había casado mientras él e Itachi viajaban por el país del Rayo. Itachi tampoco lo sabía, o por lo menos había prometido guardar el secreto porque no me dijo nada cuando fue a Konoha a darles la bienvenida. Tampoco Sai me lo contó, no se lo ha contado ni siquiera a su familia. Es evidente que lo ha mantenido en secreto en konoha desde que regresó, probablemente para ganar tiempo y poder romper con su prometida antes de que ésta se enterara. No sabía que la mujer estaba casada, padre, y mucho menos con mi mejor amigo.

—Pero ¿te acostaste con ella?

Sasuke se sonrojó, deseó poder negarlo, pero no fue capaz:

—Sí.

—Entonces ve tras él, explícale tu versión y encontrad la forma de hacer las paces. Pero no vas a acudir a la cita por la ma ñana, te lo prohíbo. No se trata de un mero conocido. Habéis sido inseparables desde pequeños, igual que su padre y yo. Además es el único hijo de Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke tenía intención de hacer justamente eso y no sólo porque quería a Sai como a un hermano; su padre había dado en el clavo justo antes de que se marchase a buscarlo.

—Te conozco, Sasuke; no podrías vivir si le hicieras daño. Por desgracia, el daño ya estaba hecho y no había forma de deshacerlo o resolverlo con palabras. Sasuke se fue dando cuenta a medida que pasaban las horas y él se desesperaba in tentando encontrar la manera de hacer las paces con su amigo. Sus explicaciones tan sólo lograron enfurecer aún más a Sai, que no estaba en disposición de escuchar. Independientemente de si creía a su amigo o no, el problema era tan simple como que, aunque hubiera sido sin saberlo, Sasuke se había acos tado con su mujer.

A la mañana siguiente el alba apenas iluminaba el cielo. La lluvia, que había comenzado hacía horas, continuaba cayendo y nada hacía pensar que fuera a cesar. El padrino designado por Sasuke, tenía la esperanza de que aquello provocase la cancelación del duelo. A pesar de que era apenas un conocido imparcial, se comportaba como si fuera a darle un ataque si la lluvia no amainaba pronto. En realidad, eran los truenos lo que lo alteraban tanto.

Sasuke no respondió a las nerviosas palabras del hombre; estaba paralizado. Durante las largas horas de insomnio había decidido lo que iba a hacer, lo único que podía redimirle. No sería la primera vez que un hombre acudía a un duelo con la intención de morir.

Sai se retrasaba. El padrino de Sasuke en el duelo estaba sugiriendo que se mar charan en el preciso instante en que aparecieron Sai y su se gundo. Sasuke no reconoció al hombre que actuaría como padrino de Sai.

—Nos hemos perdido por culpa de la maldita lluvia —explicó Sai.

El padrino de Sasuke continuaba empeñado en marcharse cuanto antes mejor y así se lo sugirió a los recién llegados:

—Sería mejor que lo cancelásemos, ¿no creen? Tal vez otro día tengamos una mañana más despejada.

—¿Una mañana más despejada? —Respondió el otro padri no con un ligero acento extranjero—. ¿En esta época del año?

—O nos batimos en duelo ahora o lo mato —respondió se camente Sai.

Así se esfumaron las esperanzas de que durante la noche se hubiera despertado en él algún sentimiento de perdón o, por lo menos, hubiera visto que la afrenta de Sasuke había sido in voluntaria. Lo cierto era que Sai parecía estar tan ofendido como el día anterior.

El padrino de Sasuke tosió y dijo:

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, haya caballerosidad.

Llevaron las pistolas de Sai a Sasuke para que éste las inspeccionara, pero él las rechazó con un gesto. Sus pisto las fueron ofrecidas a Sai con el mismo objetivo; su amigo sólo parecía interesado en comprobar que las recámaras estuvieran cargadas. Sasuke se percató de que Sai sabía que no quería matarlo.

—Prepárense, caballeros.

Se colocaron espalda con espalda. No era el momento de hablar, pero Sasuke no pudo evitar que sus remordimientos le arrancaran un escueto:

—Lo siento.

Sai no respondió y actuó como si no lo hubiera oído. Se dieron las instrucciones y comenzaron a contar los pasos. La lluvia no había amainado y tampoco habían cesado los truenos, que resonaban con estruendo a cada momento, pero el sol pro yectaba ya una penumbra gris por entre los árboles. Había luz suficiente para ver; luz suficiente para matar.

Anduvieron los pasos acordados empuñando la pistola ele gida, apuntando al suelo. La cuenta finalizó, se dio la orden de volverse y apuntar...

Sasuke dirigió su pistola hacia el cielo, dejando clara su intención de no dirigir el disparo a Sai. Este, sin embargo, disparó en el mismo instante en que se dio la orden y su bala hirió el brazo de Sasuke justo cuando se disponía a apretar el gatillo. Sai había sido desde siempre un buen tirador, por lo que debería haber disparado con mucha más precisión a tan corta distancia. La bala provocó una herida menor, pero suficiente para hacer que Sasuke bajara el brazo instintivamente. El disparo de su arma resonó en el bosque acompa ñado por el estruendo de un nuevo trueno. Aunque debería haber errado por mucho, la bala alcanzó a Sai en medio del pecho.

Sasuke vio cómo su amigo caía al suelo. Jamás olvidaría la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sai mientras se desmo ronaba. Sasuke permaneció estupefacto, clavado en el suelo, mientras el padrino de Sai se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo para examinarlo, volvía los ojos hacia Sasuke y sacudía la cabeza.

—Informaré a su padre —dijo—. Imagino que usted infor mará al suyo.

—No tenía intención de dispararle, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —Dijo, junto a él—. Vaya —añadió al ver la sangre que manaba del brazo de Sasuke—, ha sido eso. Menuda mala suerte, ¿no? O buena, se gún se mire. Pero Sasuke no respondió. De hecho no lo había oído. Era imposible describir lo que sintió en aquel momento, al darse cuenta de que acababa de matar a su mejor amigo. Estaba asfi xiado por el dolor, el horror y la cólera... Y también la culpa, una culpa tan intensa que echó raíces en su corazón para no abandonarlo jamás. Aún debía contarle a su padre que había contravenido sus órdenes y que al intentar redimir sus peca dos con su propia muerte, le había salido el tiro por la culata. Sasuke debería haber muerto allí, en la Piedra del Duelo, aquella mañana fría y sombría. Por lo que a él se refería, así ha bía sucedido.


	3. Chapter 3

El negocio que acababa de cerrar había sido ciertamente frustrante y lo había obligado a viajar del país de la hierba al de la lluvia, otra vez al país de la hierba, luego al país del hierro y finalmente al de la nieve. Su misión había consistido en recuperar unos valiosos libros robados con los que se había fugado una esposa. El hombre que había contratado sus servicios no deseaba recuperar a su mujer, sino tan sólo los libros, que se encontraban ya en posesión de Sasuke. La mujer, sin embargo, no había querido colaborar y no había tenido más remedio que robárselos.

Había sido una labor desagradable, aunque no tanto como algunos de los trabajos que había realizado desde que se marchara de casa. Durante una buena temporada no había distinguido entre lo desagradable y lo agradable: nada le importaba. Repudiado por su padre, rotos todos los lazos con su familia y amargado por un rencor que se negaba a reconocer, Sasuke era un hombre con el que era mejor no meterse. Para apreciar la propia vida hay que tener algún motivo para vivir. Él no apreciaba particularmente la suya.

Antes había sido distinto; había tenido riquezas, títulos, buenos amigos y una familia. Su vida parecía casi estaba bendecida. Era un hombre alto y fornido, gozaba de una salud es pléndida y un aspecto excepcional. Lo había tenido todo. Pero eso fue antes de matar a su mejor amigo en un duelo y de que su padre le ordenara no volver a poner los pies en Konoha.

No había regresado y había prometido no hacerlo jamás. Konoha, que un día había sido su patria, albergaba tan sólo recuerdos dolorosos. Llevaba a la deriva once de los treinta y tres años de su vida, y no parecía que la cosa fuera a terminar pronto.

Si tenía que citar un nombre, podría decirse que del país de la luna era su patria, pero no prefería ningún lugar sobre otro. Había estado en todos los países del continente y algunos de fuera, hablaba todas las grandes lenguas y algunas de las menos conocidas, tres de ellas aprendidas por necesidad, seis en total. Se ha bría podido permitir una bonita residencia donde instalarse. Se había marchado de casa sin dinero, pero había aceptado encargos bastante lucrativos y, al no gastar dinero, terminó por amasar una fortuna notable. Pero la idea de «hogar» le recordaba demasiado a su hogar verdadero, de modo que evitaba establecer uno nuevo. Por eso no pasaba demasiado tiempo en ningún lugar, se hospedaba en posadas y hoteles y, a menudo, cuando tenía un trabajo, dormía en un catre o en el suelo.

Compró una propiedad en el norte del país de la luna, aunque sólo porque en su momento le pareció conveniente: los restos ruinosos de un antiguo torreón difícilmente podían ser considerados un hogar. Lo único que seguía intacto eran los calabozos que, sin embargo, consistían apenas en una serie de celdas sin puerta que no se había preocupado de restaurar. Había comprado las ruinas más que nada para que quienes desearan contratarlo pudieran encontrarlo rápidamente, y porque se adecuaba a su antojo poseer unas ruinas, tan parecidas a su propia vida.

No trabajaba solo. Por extraño que parezca, su ayuda de cámara había decidido exiliarse con él. Naruto Uzumaki había resultado ser un aventurero y disfrutaba en su nuevo papel. Continuaba ejerciendo como ayuda de cámara de Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía de informador. En cuanto llegaban a un nuevo pueblo o ciudad, Naruto se esfumaba y regresaba con todos los datos necesarios sobre el lugar y las personas importantes que lo habitaban. Naruto sabía hacerse entender en dos lenguas más que Sasuke, si bien no hablaba ninguna de ellas con fluidez. Así, se había convertido en una pieza clave en la línea de trabajo de Sasuke. Además, con el tiempo se había convertido también en un gran amigo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría; Naruto se enorgullecía de mantenerse fiel a su trabajo de sirviente, si bien a un nivel superior.

—Tengo entendido que le llamanel Cuervo.

Sasuke había estado disfrutando de un vaso de vino en el comedor de la posada donde pasaban la noche. El elegante hombre que se había acercado a su mesa tenía aspecto de oficial: alto, de mediana edad y vestido de manera impecable. Los dos hombres que lo franqueaban parecían escoltas, no tanto por sus trajes, más bien sencillos, ni por su estatura, que era reducida, sino por su actitud vigilante y por cómo estaban pendientes no sólo de Sasuke, sino de toda la sala.

Sasuke se limitó a arquear una ceja y respondió con indiferencia:

—Me llaman de muchas formas; ésa es una de ellas. Sin haberlo buscado ni querido (por obra y gracia de Naruto, desde luego) se había ganado una reputación de mercenario a sueldo capaz de cumplir misiones imposibles. No estaba seguro de por qué lo habían bautizado como Cuervo, probable mente por su aspecto inquietante, su pelo negro y sus ojos del mismo color , aunque no le hubiera extrañado que el nombre fuera también idea de Naruto, que nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hacer saber a sus contactos que el Cuervo estaba en la ciudad. De esa forma conseguía trabajos de los que, de otro modo, tal vez no habría tenido noticia.

—Tengo entendido que acepta encargos, ¿no es así?

—Generalmente, siempre que se satisfagan mis honorarios. El hombre asintió.

—Contar con los servicios de un hombre de su calibre tiene un precio, por supuesto; no se preocupe por eso. Mi señor es generoso y cubrirá con creces sus demandas. ¿Acepta?

—¿Si acepto qué? No hago tratos a ciegas...

—No, por supuesto. Pero se trata de una misión sencilla que requerirá tan sólo tiempo y un pequeño esfuerzo.

—Entonces no me necesita. Que tenga un buen día.

El hombre parecía sorprendido por aquel rechazo. Sasuke se levantó y se terminó el vaso de vino. No le gustaba tratar con lacayos, por muy oficiales e importantes que fueran, y desde luego no estaba interesado en un trabajo simple al alcance de cualquiera. Sucedía a menudo que hombres ricos que podían permitirse sus honorarios requerían sus servicios sólo para luego vanagloriarse ante sus amigos de haber contratado al famoso Cuervo.

Hizo ademán de alejarse de la mesa, pero los dos escoltas le bloquearon el paso. No se rió: el humor ya no formaba parte de su carácter. Aquella profunda amargura que se negaba a reconocer no dejaba lugar para el humor. Le molestaba, sin embargo, verse obligado a gastar energías para decir que no.

Antes de que pudiera estallar la violencia, el oficial dijo:

—Debo insistir en que reconsidere su postura. El duque desea contar con sus servicios; no puede decepcionarle.

Sasuke tampoco se rió en esta ocasión, aunque no por falta de ganas. Se tomó, eso sí, un instante para ocuparse de los dos matones que pretendían detenerle: los agarró por la cabeza y golpeó con fuerza una con la otra. Se desplomaron a sus pies mientras él clavaba sus ojos en los del oficial.

— ¿Decía algo?

El hombre contemplaba a sus escoltas en el suelo con expresión indignada. Sasuke no podía culparle: encontrar buenos escoltas no era una tarea sencilla. El oficial suspiró antes de devolverle la mirada a Sasuke.

—Desde luego ha dejado usted las cosas claras, señor. Acepte mis disculpas: si le he quitado importancia al asunto es por que a primera vista parece sencillo, aunque en realidad no lo es en absoluto. Otros hombres han recibido el encargo de cumplir esta misión y todos han fracasado. Cinco años de fracasos. ¿He conseguido despertar su curiosidad?

—No, pero se ha ganado cinco minutos más de mi tiempo —respondió Sasuke a la vez que se sentaba de nuevo a la mesa—. Sea breve y preciso, en esta ocasión —añadió invitándole a tomar asiento.

El hombre obedeció y carraspeó.

—Trabajo para el duque Orochimaru. Por si aún no lo sabía, debo decirle que ésta es su ciudad. Como puede imaginar, un hombre de la importancia del duque cosecha enemigos con facilidad: es inevitable. Y resulta que uno de ellos es su propia mujer.

— ¿Lo era ya cuando se casaron?

—No, pero no pasó mucho tiempo.

— ¿Es realmente tan complicado llevarse bien con él? —preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

—No, no, en absoluto —se apresuró a decir el hombre en defensa de su señor—Aunque ella probablemente le diría lo contrario. Pero centrémonos en los hechos. Hace cinco años fue secuestrada, o eso parecía. Se pidió una recompensa y ésta fue satisfecha, pero la duquesa no fue liberada. Todo el mundo supuso que la habían asesinado. El duque estaba furioso, por su puesto. Mandó rastrear toda la región, pero no se encontró ninguna pista.

—Déjeme adivinarlo —dijo Sasuke secamente—; ella misma fingió el secuestro para sacarle una fortuna al duque y entonces se largó. El tipo se ruborizó.

—Sí, eso parece. Varios meses después de pagar el rescate, se la vio viajando a lo grande por toda Europa. El duque mandó a varios hombres tras sus pasos. Encontraron varias pistas, pero no lograron dar con la duquesa.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que desea recuperar el duque? ¿Su esposa, el dinero o ambas cosas? —El dinero no es importante.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no dedicó más fondos en intentar encontrarla? Parece como si en realidad no quisiera recuperarla. —Si he de serle franco, señor, estoy de acuerdo con usted —le confesó el hombre—. Yo mismo habría dedicado muchos más esfuerzos si se tratara de mi mujer y aún cuando no gozara de descendencia.

Sasuke se recostó en la silla algo sorprendido, aunque su expresión permaneció inescrutable. Esperaba a que el hombre se explicara, pero tras haber pronunciado aquellas palabras se le veía nervioso.

—Eso no quiere decir que no se hayan dedicado ya grandes esfuerzos en la búsqueda, pero el duque es un hombre muy ocupado. En los últimos años no ha dedicado todo su tiempo a es asunto, pero recientemente se ha obsesionado de nuevo con encontrarla para poder divorciarse y casarse de nuevo.

Ah, finalmente llegamos al meollo del asunto.

El tipo se ruborizó de nuevo y asintió tan débilmente que apenas resultó perceptible. Su nerviosismo se comprendía: estaba diciendo cosas que su jefe no deseaba que revelara.

Cuando oyó que estaba usted en la ciudad, sus esperanzas renacieron. La reputación de ser capaz de resolver satisfactoriamente cualquier caso, por difícil que sea, le precede. El duque confía plenamente en que usted encontrará a su esposa  
y la traerá de vuelta a casa.

—Si acepto el trabajo.

—¡Tiene que hacerlo! —Afirmó el tipo—. ¿O acaso es una tarea demasiado complicada incluso para usted? —añadió. Pero Sasuke no mordió el anzuelo.

—No me gustan demasiado los trabajos que incluyan a mujeres. Además aún no he terminado mi último encargo; por ese motivo estoy de camino hacia al país de la hierba.

—Eso no será ningún problema —le aseguró el tipo aliviado—. Este trabajo le conducirá también en esa dirección; desde luego que un pequeño rodeo sería completamente aceptable.

— ¿Es allí donde la mujer del duque fue vista por última vez? ¿En el país de la hierba?

—La pista conducía hasta allí y aun más lejos. Los brazos del duque son largos. Es comprensible que una de sus prioridades cuando escapó fuera poner tierra de por medio entre ella.

—¿Se dirigió a al país de la nieve?

—No. Por lo menos eso esperamos. Pero una mujer que coincidía con su descripción se embarcó hacia alla por aquella época. La última información de que disponemos indica que tomó otro barco, pero sólo hacia el norte de la costa de Konoha. Podía haber tomado otro al país del viento, pero no lo hizo; por eso suponemos que decidió establecerse en Konoha bajo un nombre falso. Entonces le perdimos la pista. Ninguno de los hombres que mandamos para intentar localizarla regresó jamás. Supongo que no se atrevieron a presentarse ante el duque para informarle de que habían fracasado —añadió con un suspiro.

Sasuke había oído ya bastante y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

—Me temo que al fin y al cabo tendré que rechazar el trabajo —dijo con un tono repentinamente frío—. Konoha es un lugar en el que nunca pondré los pies. Que tenga un buen día.

Esperaba que el hombre intentara detenerle de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Probablemente se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada. Mejor así: cuando había mujeres de por medio, los trabajos tenían una dificultad añadida. En todos los que había aceptado, la mujer en cuestión había intentado seducirlo.

Naruto se burlaba de Sasuke diciéndole que era demasiado apuesto para ser un mercenario. Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo: el problema estaba en su reputación, en el siniestro personaje del Cuervo y en su indiferencia por las mujeres. El ante ponía siempre el trabajo al placer, pero las mujeres pensaban de otra forma; se sentían intrigadas por él y no veían por qué debían esperar a que el trabajo concluyera para poder entablar una relación más íntima. Y ahí era donde comenzaban las dificultades añadidas.

Sasuke tenía un arraigado sentido del deber y eso era probablemente lo que le hacía sobresalir en la profesión que había elegido. Evitaba cualquier cosa que amenazara con impedirle terminar un trabajo o con distraerlo. Y una mujer que tratara de seducirlo era una clara distracción. ,. Por eso tenia motivos para no aceptar el trabajo del duque.

* * *

le dolía la cabeza. Eso fue lo primero que Sebastian notó al despertarse. Lo segundo, y más preocupante, era el lugar donde se encontraba: no era la acogedora habitación de la posada don de se había acostado la noche anterior, sino un calabozo oscuro y con olor a humedad. Era una celda. La luz de una antorcha se filtraba por una pequeña ventana con barrotes en la puerta de madera y revelaba un suelo sucio, un orinal limpio en un rin cón y chinches que correteaban por los muros de piedra.

Era una celda medieval y poco aireada, aunque estaba en mejores condiciones que su propio calabozo, lo que significa ba que se utilizaba a menudo. Había estado en otras prisiones antes, pero todas modernas, jamás en unas auténticas mazmo rras medievales. Había visto la vieja fortaleza que se alzaba en la colina del pais de la luna, de modo que sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba.

—Maldita sea.

Había sido apenas un murmullo, pero en el silencio absolu to del lugar había sonado más bien como un disparo que obtu vo una respuesta inmediata.

—¿Eres tu Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto, aunque Sasuke era incapaz de decir de dónde provenía su voz.

esto no me gusta. No me gusta nada. ¿Podemos marcharnos? ¿Ahora?

- te han echo daño Naruto —preguntó Sasuke.

—Un chichón en la cabeza, —dijo Naruto, cuya voz provenía de la derecha—. No es nada.

Pero sí era algo. Podía soportar que lo hiriesen a él, pero que le hicieran daño a su amigo para conseguir llegar hasta él...

Sasuke sólo se enfadaba en contadas ocasiones, pero ésta era una de ellas. Dio un paso atrás, levantó el pie y dio una pa tada en la puerta, pero no logró moverla ni siquiera un poco, aunque desde luego le sacó el polvo. Probablemente no era tan antigua como los muros a los que estaba fijada.

Inspeccionó la celda con más atención. Había un soporte con un jarro de agua, un cuenco de latón, y una toalla doblada en una estantería solitaria. El agua era fresca. La estrecha cama tenía sá banas limpias, ni más ni menos que de lino. El plato de comida que le habían pasado por debajo de la puerta debía de haber si do apetecible antes de que las cucarachas lo encontrasen: hue vos, salchichas, pan con mantequilla ya deshecha y varias pastas. Al parecer no se trataba de hacerle pasar privaciones sino sólo de evitar que se marchase. Era algo así como un huésped forzado. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría aquello? ¿Hasta que accediera a encontrar a la duquesa desaparecida? ¿No resultaba evi dente que se esfumaría en cuanto lo dejaran salir de las maz morras, aceptara el encargo o no?

El tipo que les llevó la siguiente comida o era mudo o fin gía serlo, pues no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas. El día transcurrió, largo y aburrido. Sasuke pasó el rato ejercitán dose e imaginando cómo le retorcía el cuello al conde. John se entretenían con juegos de palabras, pero es taban tan lejos que pronto se quedaron sin voz.

La cena llegó y seguían sin tener noticias de su anfitrión. El tentador menú constaba de albóndigas y chuletas de ternera fri tas con salsa cremosa de queso, una comida abundante y típica de la cocina del pais de la luna. El festín se cerró con un pastel y una bo tella de buen vino. Dejó el postre para las chinches y se llevó el vino a la cama.

Al día siguiente se repitió la situación, y al otro también. ¿Se trataba de hacerle ver lo que sucedería si se negaba a aceptar las condiciones del duque? ¿Creía realmente aquel hombre que podía coaccionarle para que aceptara trabajar para él?

El duque Orochimaru se presentó a la mañana del quinto día de re clusión. No quiso correr riesgos y se hizo acompañar por cua tro fornidos escoltas que entraron en la celda empuñando sus pistolas. Uno de ellos le ató a Sasuke las manos en la espalda mientras los otros tres lo apuntaban con las armas. La celda era pequeña y con los cuatro escoltas dentro no había espacio para nadie más.

El duque ofrecía pocas sorpresas aparte de su edad. Sasuke, que esperaba a un hombre más joven, calculó que el duque debía de rondar los cincuenta. Llevaba el pelo negro oscuro muy largo, según la moda de la época. Sasuke tambien llevaba el pelo largo y a menudo peinado hacia arriba, porque Naruto era un bar bero pésimo y también porque viajaban tanto que no podía vi sitar a uno bueno con frecuencia. El barbero del duque, en cam bio, era soberbio.

Orochimaru tenía unos intensos ojos negros, de una inte ligencia penetrante, o eso parecía. Era alto, aunque sin llegar al metro ochenta, y tenía una figura fornida. Co menzaba a tener papada, aunque la cerrada barba lograba ocultarla bastante. En definitiva, el duque conservaba esplén didamente su imagen de hombre importante y honorable.

Sasuke supuso que había estado montando a caballo, o que pensaba hacerlo durante la mañana, pues vestía una capa verde jade y calzones de montar de ante, y sostenía en la mano un látigo con el que golpeaba suavemente sus lustrosas botas negras de caña alta.

Tenía una expresión afable, como si Sasuke no estuviera encerrado en una celda con cuatro pistolas apuntándole, sino que fuera en realidad un huésped.

—¿Ha sido el alojamiento de su agrado?

—Al suelo no le vendrían mal unas tablas, pero por lo de más he disfrutado de la estancia —respondió Sasuke sin pes tañear.

—Magnífico —dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa—. Es una lás tima que no lográsemos ponernos de acuerdo antes, pero su pongo que ya estará dispuesto a volver al trabajo.

—No debería suponer tanto.

La sonrisa de Orochimaru no vaciló. Era evidente que creía te ner la sartén por el mango, pero Sasuke no comprendía en qué se basaba para pensar así. Tenerlo encarcelado no iba a re solver el trabajo, algo que tampoco cambiaría cuando decidiera soltarlo.

—Retenerme aquí por negarme a aceptar su encargo es ile gal —señaló.

—Pero no es ése el motivo por el que está aquí—respondió jovialmente Orochimaru—. Se me ocurren diversos crímenes que ha cometido. Podría mandar ejecutarlo, aunque imagino que así tampoco lograría convencerlo. Pero no nos pongamos melo dramáticos: ha sido mi huésped...

—Prisionero —lo corrigió Sasuke.

—Huésped —insistió Orochimaru—. Si fuera un prisionero el alojamiento no sería tan agradable, se lo aseguro. Pero tal vez esta visita llega demasiado pronto. ¿Debo regresar la semana que viene para ver si se ha cansado ya de estas «vacaciones»?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y después la semana siguiente, y la otra? Así no encon trará nunca a su mujer, ¿no le parece?

—¿Sería tan testarudo? —preguntó Orochimaru fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Por qué?

—Como ya le dije a sus hombres, no puedo aceptar este tra bajo por el lugar al que me obligaría ir. Prometí bajo juramen to no regresar a Konoha y no pienso romper mi promesa por dinero.

—¿Por qué hizo un juramento?

—Eso, señor, no es asunto suyo.

—Comprendo —respondió Orochimaru con gesto pensativo—. En ese caso imagino que debo apelar a su simpatía.

—No se tome la molestia —replicó Sasuke —. Los hom bres de mi gremio no gastamos ese talante.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo el duque con una carcajada—, por lo menos en la superficie. Pero primero escuche mi historia y entonces ya veremos.

El duque dio unos pasos para ordenar sus ideas, pero los cuatro fornidos escoltas no dejaban prácticamente espacio en la estrecha celda, de modo que finalmente decidió quedarse quie to. Sasuke se preguntaba si lo que iba a oír sería la verdad o una patraña destinada a despertar sus supuestas simpatías.

—Me casé con mi esposa de buena fe, pero pronto se vio que se trataba de un matrimonio infeliz. Ella podría haber ob tenido el divorcio, le hubiera bastado con solicitarlo, pero en lugar de eso prefirió huir fingiendo un secuestro que le proporcionara los medios necesarios para vivir cómodamente.

—Todo eso ya lo sé...

—¡Usted no sabe nada! —le espetó Orochimaru, probablemen te con más brusquedad de la deseada. Y en aquel momento se reveló al verdadero duque, un autócrata con muy mal genio. Un hombre que asumía que creía tener un poder ilimitado, fue ra o no cierto, era muy peligroso. Tal vez Sasuke debería reconsiderar la situación.

—¿Por qué no apeló al gobierno para que le ayudara a encontrarla? Algunos de sus departamentos son bastante bue nos en estos asuntos; creo que sería la mejor opción, dadas las circunstancias.

—Soy un duque del pais de la luna —respondió Orochimaru en un tono condescendiente que dejaba adivinar cierto enojo—. No puedo ponerme en una situación que me lleve a estar en deuda con otro gobierno. He mandado hombres, muchísimos hombres; con eso debería haber bastado.

Sasuke reprimió un bufido.

—¿Cuándo envió al último?

Orochimaru frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se movieron como si bus caran la respuesta, y en realidad era así, pues no lograba recor darlo.

—El año pasado... No, el anterior —dijo finalmente.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, pero no logró sacudirse la in dignación de la mirada.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Es obvio que no desea recu perarla.

Orochimaru se puso tenso.

—¡Había perdido la esperanza! —dijo en su propia defensa—. Tenía intención de declararla muerta, pero mi querida no quiere casarse conmigo sin una prueba de su muerte o con el divorcio. Teme darme herederos que podrían ser declarados bastardos si mi primera mujer decidiera regresar.

Una chica lista, pensó Sasuke, aunque se corrigió inmediatamente: no sería tan lista si estaba dispuesta a casarse con aquel tipo. Aunque, por supuesto, era posible que el duque fuera un hombre completamente distinto en el trato con su «amor».

—Si hubiera sabido que existían hombres como usted —añadió Orochimaru—, este asunto llevaría ya tiempo resuelto. Pero su llegada a mi ciudad ha resucitado mis esperanzas. Se dice que usted no ha fracasado en ninguno de los trabajos que le han en comendado. Su fama es digna de un desafío como éste, ¿no cree? ¿O ha basado su carrera en trabajos sencillos al alcance de cualquiera?

—No gaste saliva en balde —replicó Sasuke—. Soy inmune a los insultos. Mi respuesta es la que di en su momento, por los motivos que han quedado expuestos. El factor decisivo es el paradero de su esposa, sin entrar a valorar si me siento más o menos inclinado a ayudarlo.

—En ese caso permítame que le ofrezca otro factor decisivo —dijo fríamente Orochimaru—. Ejecuta al otro hombre —ordenó al guardia más cercano a la puerta—. es posible que resulte útil para el trabajo del Cuervo... Mata al joven.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra, incapaz de creer lo que oían sus oídos. Por desgracia, no tenía dudas de que Naruto mo riría en pocos minutos si no accedía a la voluntad del duque. Para un déspota como aquel hombre, el asesinato y la mutilación no eran más que una forma de arreglar sus asuntos. Si no hubiera conocido a otros personajes de esa calaña tal vez habría creído que se trataba de un farol y así se lo habría dicho, pero sabía que no era el caso.

Reprimiendo sus emociones, Sasuke dijo con voz mo nótona:

—Me ha convencido. Deje al chico en paz.

Orochimaru asintió y llamó al guardia. Sonreía de nuevo, satis fecho por su victoria. ¿Creía realmente que Sasuke cumpli ría un acuerdo forzado?

—Tengo curiosidad —dijo Orochimaru recuperando su tono mas jovial ahora que creía contar con la conformidad del Cuervo—. El chico no es pariente suyo, por lo menos me han dicho que no se parecen en nada. ¿Por qué está dispuesto a romper su promesa por él?

—Me he hecho responsable de ély porque es mi amigo.

—Muy encomiable —apuntó Orochimaru—. Ahora que he mos llegado a un acuerdo amistoso, es probable que necesite esto —dijo. Se sacó un pequeño retrato del bolsillo y lo lanzó sobre el camastro de Sasuke—. Ha adoptado otro nombre, pero su aspecto no ha cambiado.

Eso era discutible, pero Sasuke se limitó a decir:

—Necesitaré más que eso. ¿Cómo era?

—Tenía mal genio...

—No en relación con usted, sino con los demás —lo cortó Sasuke.

—Tenía mal genio con quienquiera que tratase —insistió el hombre—. Era una mujer vanidosa, codiciosa, autocomplaciente y consentida. Provenía de una buena familia.

—¿Y por qué no regresó con ellos en lugar de huir?

El duque se ruborizó ligeramente y dijo:

—Le prohibieron casarse conmigo y la desheredaron cuan do lo hizo. Dejaron de reconocerla como uno de los suyos.

Aquella situación se parecía tanto a la suya que le tocó la fi bra. Si le faltaban motivos para sentir simpatías por la esposa, ahí los tenía.

—Mi siguiente pregunta viene al caso —dijo—. ¿Cree que su esposa mandó matar a los hombres que usted envió a Konoha, o simplemente tenían miedo de regresar con las manos vacías? ¿Se les amenazó con represalias si no cumplían su labor con éxito?

El duque se puso rojo de ira, pero hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano antes de responder:

—Es posible, pero eso no es importante.

—Discrepo, señor; necesito saber si debo cubrirme las es paldas.

—Eso es algo que se supone en un hombre con su oficio, ¿no es cierto?

Sasuke tenía que admitir que así era. Además, había hecho ya demasiadas preguntas sobre un trabajo que no pensaba lle var a cabo.

—Nos marcharemos por la mañana —le dijo al duque.

_ —Magnífico —replicó Orochimaru—. Escolten al Cuervo hasta la posada—les dijo a sus guardias—. Por cier to —añadió dirigiéndose a Sasuke, como si se le acabara de ocurrir—, el chico se quedará aquí.

Sasuke no movió un músculo y se limitó a decir:

—No.

—Por supuesto que sí. No aquí en las mazmorras, eso sería innecesario, pero definitivamente debo retenerlo. ¿Realmente creía que iba a dejarlo marchar sin una... garantía? Recuperará al muchacho cuando regrese con mi esposa. Y en ese momento se satisfarán también sus honorarios.

Maldición. Retener al muchacho era lo que el propio Sasuke habría hecho, pero tenía esperanzas de que el duque no fuera tan astuto.

—No se preocupe por él —lo tranquilizó Orochimaru—. Lo tratare muy bien y no le extrañe que al final no quiera marcharse. De momento no tengo motivos para hacerle daño; no me los dé usted.

El significado de sus palabras no podía ser más claro. El du que sonrió una vez más y dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta, mientras uno de los guardias comenzaba a desatar a Sasuke. Orochimaru le dirigió una mirada curiosa y preguntó:

—¿Por qué el Cuervo? ¿Por qué no la Pantera, o el Tigre? Al fin y al cabo tiene ojos de felino.

Sasuke le clavó la mirada y en un tono inexpresivo replicó:

—Tengo ojos de asesino. —Hizo una pausa, a la espera de que cayera el último nudo—. Tendría que haberlo adivinado—dijo mientras cruzaba la celda como un rayo y agarraba a Orochimaru pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello, de tal for ma que bastaría con un ligero giro para partírselo.

Los guardias reaccionaron con rapidez y desenfundaron las pistolas, pero no se decidían a disparar en la dirección donde se encontraba su señor. Sasuke lo vio y se escudó inmediata mente detrás de Orochimaru.

—Deponed las armas —ordenó, mirando alternativamente a los cuatro guardias— o le rompo el cuello.

Los hombres dudaron un instante, indecisos sobre si de bían ceder su ventaja.

—¡Haced lo que os dice! —gruñó el duque. Las pistolas cayeron sobre el suelo sucio casi simultánea mente. Una de ellas se disparó. La bala rebotó varias veces y terminó impactando en la pierna de uno de los guardias. El hombre gritó, probablemente más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, y cayó al suelo. A simple vista parecía una herida sin im portancia; la bala no había agujereado ninguna arteria. Otro guardia se agachó para ayudarlo.

—Hazle un torniquete con la cuerda con que me habéis ata do a mí —le ordenó Sasuke—. Los demás, quitaos las cami sas y hacedlo deprisa; luego las utilizaréis para ataros mutua mente. Yo mismo comprobaré los nudos y si me parece que alguno está flojo, os mataré a todos.

Al cabo de diez minutos, el único guardia que quedaba por esposar le ofreció las muñecas y uno de los fragmentos de tela a Orochimaru, puesto que no quedaba nadie más con las manos li bres. Sasuke aflojó un poco el brazo con el que sujetaba al duque para que éste pudiera hacer los honores. Durante unos largos instantes Orochimaru dudó qué hacer, pero finalmente optó por obedecer.

Hecho esto, Sasuke le dijo al déspota:

—Mire, le dejaré elegir. Puedo golpearle la cabeza contra el muro y dejarlo fuera de combate un buen rato, puedo atarlo con el resto, o puedo romperle directamente el cuello, para an dar sobre seguro. ¿Qué prefiere?

—No saldrá vivo de aquí—le espetó el duque.

—Da igual, elijo yo —dijo Sasuke, acercándose al muro.

—¡No! —exclamó el duque.

Sasuke no quería darle a aquel hombre motivos para ir tras él una vez más. Por ese motivo se limitó a arrastrarlo hasta la cama, lo obligó a tumbarse boca abajo y le ató las muñecas con un jirón de camisa que había quedado.

—Hay un tipo como yo en Viena que busca trabajo; nues tros caminos se han cruzado en alguna ocasión. Responde al nombre de Kabuto. Hasta ahí llega mi «simpatía», y ya es más de la que merece.

Sasuke comprobó todos los nudos antes de salir de la cel da y cerrar la puerta. Casi se echó a reír al percatarse de que los lazos del hombre al que había atado el duque estaban flojos. Al cabo de unos minutos había liberado a Naruto.

—¿Lo ha matado? —le preguntó Naruto mientras huían pre cipitadamente de las mazmorras. Antes, sin embargo, hubo que dejar fuera de combate a un soldado que montaba guardia en lo alto de las escaleras.

—No —respondió Sasuke frotándose el puño que aca baba de utilizar—. Aunque probablemente debería haberlo he cho para evitar el sufrimiento de mucha gente.

—Entonces, ¿no cree que nos vaya a perseguir?

—No; soy el único capaz de llevar a cabo el trabajo y aho ra ya lo sabe. Además, le he sugerido que acuda a Kabuto, ese incompetente de la aldea de las rocas al que no le costará nada fracasar. El estaba decidido a contratar mis servicios solamente porque yo estaba aquí y podía ponerme manos a la obra inmediata mente, siempre que hubiera tenido intención de aceptar su tra bajo, claro está. En realidad, espero que su mujer pueda seguir huyendo de él; tengo la impresión de que antes que tener que soportar las molestias de un divorcio, la mataría.

**Bueno aquí los dejo con el 3 capitulo espero que les guste disculpen la demoras y muchas gracias a las que me dejaron mensajes y a los que la leen hasta el próximo capitulo **


	4. Chapter 4

Una cocina no era un mal lugar para vivir. Por lo general olía bien y ofrecía un poco de calor para contrarrestar el frío del suelo de piedra. La habitación, situada en lo más profundo del torreón, era la única que Sasuke había decidido restaurar. La vieja armería, que se encontraba en el lateral oriental de las ruinas, había sido revestida con madera, amueblada y dividida en tres habitaciones que hacían las veces de dormitorios.

Hacía casi una semana que habían regresado al país de la luna. La madre del granjero que vivía junto a la carretera, iba cada día a prepararles la comida. Su único sirviente era el viejo Yamato, el vigilante, que se alojaba en la única torre de guardia intacta que seguía de pie junto a la muralla de piedra medio desmoronada. Hacía unos años habían intentado con tratar los servicios de una doncella que limpiase sus aposentos, pero no habían logrado que ninguna permaneciera más de una o dos semanas. Las mujeres del lugar sentían verdadera aversión a tener que trabajar en medio de un montón de piedras viejas. Desde su regreso, Naruto había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el invernadero que él mismo había construido. Las flores se habían mustiado en su ausencia, como de costumbre. Ya que nadie se encargaba de cuidarlas cuando el no estaba

También había asumido la tarea de cuidar de los caballos, que vivían en lo que en su día había sido el gran salón. Una parte conservaba aún el te jado, y eso bastaba para resguardar a las bestias de la lluvia y la nieve. John Provenía de una familia pequeña y no había tenido hermanos; eran sólo él y su padre, que durante muchos años había trabajado como mayordomo para la familia Uchiha y lo ha bía preparado para ocupar su puesto algún día, aunque Naruto prefería un nivel de compromiso algo más personal. En realidad, no deseaba la responsabilidad y la autoridad que conllevaba la posición de mayordomo.

Naruto hhabía disfrutado trabajando en la mansión de los Uchiha llevaba algo más de un año en el servicio cuando Sasuke se marchó de Konoha. Este no le pidió que se marchara con él al exilio; fue Naruto quien se presentó voluntariamente. Le ha bía cogido cariño al joven lord, a quien consideraba parte de la familia, y no podía soportar la idea de que fuera a marcharse sin nadie que se ocupara de él como era debido.

Lo cierto, sin embargo, era que a Naruto se le daba muy bien su segunda línea de trabajo, que le proporcionaba una satisfacción inmensa y a la que se había adaptado de forma casi natural. Simplemente tenía el don de gentes, lograba que se abrieran y le revelaran cosas que no eran del alcance público. Ojalá hubiera recurrido a su talento en el país de la nieve antes de que los metieran en las mazmorras, pensaba. Pero inicialmente no tenían planeado pasar allí más de una noche, por lo que había aprovechado la ocasión para descansar, para variar un poco. Y ése había sido su error.

Habían huido de la zona cabalgando a toda velocidad.

—Realmente no creo que vaya a mandar a nadie tras nosotros, pero no quiero sentirme tentado de regresar a comprobarlo —dijo Sasuke para zanjar el asunto. Pero Naruto era más pragmático:

—Podríamos habernos ahorrado la molestia de cosecharnos un nuevo enemigo y perder un país de oportunidades, ya que ahora no podremos regresar al país de la Nieve, hubiera aceptando el trabajo. Probablemente podría haberle cobrado el triple de lo que pide normalmente.

— ¿Y regresar a Konoha? Ni hablar.

Naruto había esperado aquella respuesta escueta, pero había valido la pena intentarlo. Durante todos aquellos años, Sasuke no se había sentido tentado de regresar a Konoha ni una sola vez, ni siquiera a comprobar cómo iban las cosas a su padre y su hermano mayor, y si seguían vivos. Sus familiares lo habían repudiado yél los había repudiado también a ellos.

— ¿Arreglaremos un poco el castillo mientras estemos aquí? —preguntó Naruto en cuanto llegaron a su casa.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas lo mismo cada vez que llegamos? —dijo Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

—Es que es un edificio muy grande, pero sólo la cocina y los dormitorios están en buenas condiciones.

—Exactamente. ¿Acaso necesitamos algo más que un lugar donde dormir y comer mientras estamos aquí? Además, nunca nos quedamos demasiado tiempo.

—¡Pero este lugar tiene tantas posibilidades!

—Maldita sea, Naruto, son tan sólo unas ruinas —replicó Sasuke secamente—. Se quedarán tal como están.

Naruto soltó un suspiro; había tenido la esperanza de poder darle algo que hacer a Sasuke para que así dejara de pensar en el asunto que lo había tenido enojado desde que se marcharon del país de la nieve. Por desgracia, Sasuke sufría un ataque de malhumor cada vez que la palabra Konoha salía en una conversación, algo que había sucedido a menudo durante su estancia en el país de la Luna. A Yamato le habían llegado rumores sobre tres posibles nuevos encargos, pero Sasuke aún tenía que hacer sus pesquisas.

Naruto regresó a su invernadero en medio de las ruinas. A media tarde Sasuke salió de la cocina con una copa de brandy en la mano. Aquella copa era una mala señal; seguía dándole vuel tas al asunto.

Dime, Naruto, ¿ha sido suerte lo que he tenido estos años, o sólo una coincidencia? —preguntó Sasuke con voz monótona.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor?

—A mi carrera, por supuesto. Necesitaría ambas manos para contar las veces en que debería haber muerto o, por lo menos, haber quedado lisiado de por vida, pero a pesar del número de armas que me han apuntado, tan sólo he recibido un par de rasguños. Y en cuanto a los trabajos que he aceptado, por extravagantes o aparentemente imposibles que parecieran, he terminado siempre resolviéndolos sin apenas tener que esforzarme. En tu opinión, pues, ¿se trata de suerte o de una serie de coincidencias?

—Ha olvidado incluir su habilidad en las opciones —señaló Naruto.

—Soy tan hábil como cualquier otro —respondió Sasuke, resoplando—. Soy hábil con la pistola, pero...

—Su puntería es excepcional —añadió Naruto.

Sasuke rechazó la observación con un gesto y continuó:

—Me defiendo en las peleas...

—¿Has visto alguna vez qué cara les queda a los pobres desgraciados después de que su puño pase por ella? —lo interrumpió de nuevo Naruto.

—Se trata de talentos de lo más vulgares, Naruto —dijo Sasuke con enfado—, además de bastante inconexos.

Naruto frunció el ceño pensativamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha provocado este ataque de introspección?

—Me arriesgué a verme apuntado por nada menos que cuatro pistolas para poder echarle el guante al maldito duque, en el país de la Nieve. Las probabilidades de que al menos uno de los guardias lograse disparar antes de que yo lograra mi objetivo estaban en mi contra. La suerte me ha durado once años y eso comienza a inquietarme. Tiene que terminarse pronto, ¿no crees? Nadie puede tener suerte indefinidamente.

— ¿Estás pensando en retirarte? —Preguntó Naruto—. Desde luego no necesita proseguir con esta línea de trabajo; ¿crees que tal vez ha llegado la hora de formar una familia?

— ¿Una familia? —Preguntó Sasuke con expresión sombría—. Eso no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. No, estaba pensando en ponerla prueba.

— ¿Poner a prueba qué?

—Mi extraordinaria fortuna.

Cielo santo, esta vez las cavilaciones habían ido demasiado lejos, se dijo Naruto, asustado. Sabía que había una parte en Sasuke que deseaba morir; había sido así desde que se marchó de Konoha. Por muchos años que hubieran transcurrido, nada había logrado alterar su convencimiento de que quien debería haber muerto era él y no Sai. El honor no se había restablecido aquel día en la Piedra del Duelo, sino que había fracasado estrepitosamente.

— ¿Y cómo tienes pensado ponerla a prueba? —preguntó Naruto con preocupación.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder apareció Yamato:

—Tiene un visitante, mi señor—anunció—. Una dama. ¿Desea que la haga pasar a la cocina? —añadió disimulando una risita. Al vigilante le resultaba inconcebible que un hombre rico y famoso como el Cuervo viviera en una cocina.

Pero Sasuke no notó el tonillo de Yamato, u optó por no hacerlo.

— ¿Una dama? —preguntó—. ¿No será otra de esas fulanas de la taberna que pretende ganar una apuesta? Creo recordar que también se refirió a ellas como «damas».

Yamato se ruborizó y Naruto tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. El día en que las tres bellezas de la taberna se habían presentado en el castillo había resultado de lo más ameno. Habían apostado para ver cuál de ellas lograba que Sasuke probara la mercancía. Sasuke habría sido de lo más complaciente (las tres eran bastante guapas), pero ninguna de ellas había logrado la victoria porque terminaron peleándose por él, literalmente.

Cuando se marcharon hubo que arreglar varias cosas en la cocina. Y ahora la apuesta era tan famosa como el Cuervo, por lo menos entre los habitantes del pueblo, ya que las mujeres continuaron la pelea al llegar a la taberna. De hecho, ya no se trataba de una simple apuesta a tres bandas: la mitad del pueblo, o incluso más a esas alturas, había decidido tomar parte.

—Esta viste como una dama —le aseguró Yamato—. Y parece ser de la nobleza como usted.

Naruto soltó un gruñido. Tal vez Yamato se equivocaba y la mujer no era de la nobleza, pero ya no había nada que hacer: se había mencionado la antigua descendencia de Sasuke y ahora sus quebraderos de cabeza irían a peor. Además, la mandaría con viento fresco sin ni siquiera preocuparse por saber qué quería.

—Dile que la cocina está cerrada —fue la previsible respuesta de Sasuke—. Y que seguirá estándolo para ella.

Yamato se volvió hacia Naruto con expresión desconcertada.

—¿Mi señor_?_

Tal vez Sasuke no sentía la menor curiosidad por la visitante, pero Naruto sí.

—Gracias, Yamato. Ya me encargo yo.

HOLA

Quien será la mujer que necesita a Sasuke y para que?

**Bueno los dejo con el 3 capitulo tal vez es corto pero ahora viene lo interesante de la historia gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta adaptación le he hecho algunos cambios muy pequeños y gracia a las personas que me dejan ****Reviews y hasta el próximo capitulo **


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura Haruno contempló las piedras amontonadas y se preguntó si no estaría perdiendo el tiempo. Habían pasado tres veces junto a las ruinas y habían descartado que pudiera tararse del lugar que estaban buscando. Sin embargo, no habían en contrado otras ruinas en la cercanía y finalmente, al pasar por cuarta vez, cuando ya habían decidido regresar al pueblo a pedir señas más concretas, vieron a un hombre en las ruinas y de cidieron detenerse.

Por increíble que resultara, allí era donde vivía el Cuervo. Y eso era lo que provocaba las dudas de Sakura. Tras oír historias increíbles sobre aquel hombre y descubrir sus elevados honorarios, no acertaba a comprender cómo podía vivir en un lugar como aquél... A menos que todo cuanto habían oído no fueran más que mentiras.

Aquélla era una posibilidad, por supuesto; tal vez los habitantes del pueblo habían intentado impresionar a los turistas con cuentos sobre el héroe local. Pero ¿era posible que un pueblo entero participara en una mentira de ese calibre? No, no lo creía.

Además, todo el pueblo estaba alborotado por el simple hecho de que el hombre se encontrara de nuevo en su residencia.

Al parecer pasaba poco tiempo en casa ya que el trabajo lo obligaba a residir largas temporadas en el extranjero. Así pues, de no haber estado en casa probablemente no habría sabido de su existencia.

Sakura se encontraba de viaje con su doncella y su lacayo. Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban casados y trabajaban para los Haruno desde mucho antes de que Sakura naciera. Tsunade era natural de Konoha y había sido contratada como niñera para los hijos de y los señores Haruno. Era una mujer de pelo rubio y hermosos ojos ámbar y tras sólo seis meses de servicio en la mansión de los padres de Sakura se había casado con Jiraiya.

Jiraiya, por su parte, había crecido en la finca de los condes que se encontraba dentro de las posesiones de Sakura. Su padre había sido lacayo en esa casa, lo mismo que su abuelo, e incluso su tatarabuela había trabajado ya al servicio del segundo conde de la familia Haruno. Jiraiya, un hombre alto y robusto, resultaba de lo más útil cuando se necesitaban unos buenos músculos.

Actualmente eran un matrimonio de mediana edad y cumplían a la perfección su papel de acompañantes de Sakura en su expedición comercial. Entre sus objetivos había encajes alemanes, seda italiana, el reabastecimiento de su bodega y lirios nuevos para el jardín, además de viajar un poco, ya que nunca antes había estado en ese pais. Pero, en realidad, se había trasladado al país de la luna por otro motivo. Estaba allí para encontrar a su antiguo vecino y arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa para que investigara los extraños sucesos que allí se estaban produciendo.

Sakura tenía que fijarse dónde pisaba porque el patio es taba lleno de piedras. El Cuervo apareció por fin en un extremo de las ruinas. Tenía un aspecto amigable, era alto, de ojos azules y pelo rubio y unos veinticinco años. Sakura no debería estar tan nerviosa; era sólo que no le gustaba tener dudas.

— ¿Está segura de que quiere seguir adelante, Saku? —le preguntó Tsunade asomando la cabeza por la ventana de la carroza.

Le pareció interesante que su doncella tuviera también dudas, pues había sido ella quien le había hablado a Sakura de la existencia de aquel hombre.

—Desde luego —respondió Sakura con todo el aplomo que fue capaz de reunir—. Tenías razón: me había rendido y me había hecho a la idea de regresar a casa. No disponíamos de un último recurso. Pero ahora lo tenemos. Además, ¿quién mejor que un hombre de su talento?

—De acuerdo, adelante —la alentó Tsunade —. No creo que permanezca aquí mucho más; dicen que nunca se queda demasiado tiempo.

Sakura suspiró y se acercó a aquel tipo. Odiaba tener que recurrir a últimos recursos, aunque desde luego era mucho peor no tener nada. No había tenido problemas para contratar a dos de esos hombres en Konoha el año anterior. Ambos contaban con muy buenas referencias, pero habían fracasado estrepito samente. Menudo despilfarro. Si lo que se decía de él era cierto, éste parecía mucho más prometedor. Cuando lo pensaba, también ella se había cubierto de gloria: llevaba cuatro meses en el país y no había encontrado ni una sola pista sobre el paradero de su antiguo vecino.

—Buenos días —dijo cuando finalmente llegó donde esta ba el hombre—. He venido a contratarlo.

El tipo sonreía; era una sonrisa bastante amigable tratándose de un mercenario. Sakura se dijo que aceptaría el trabajo. Lo único que tenían que hacer era acordar los detalles.

—No estoy disponible —respondió él.

Aquello la desconcertó, pero Sakura logró recuperarse pronto.

—Permítame que le exponga mi caso, por favor.

—No soy el hombre que anda buscando. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki; trabajo para él.

—¿De veras?—preguntó Sakura, algo avergonzada. Tenía un acento como el suyo—. Lo siento, me precipité. Tenga la bondad de llevarme ante el Cuervo, por favor.

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció y, en un tono casi triste, le dijo:

—Eso no serviría de nada, señorita. No trabajará para usted.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es usted una mujer.

Sakura estaba desconcertada de nuevo, y también bastante molesta. Su dinero era tan bueno como el de cualquier hombre.

—Eso es ridículo. Será mejor que me dé un motivo mejor. Lléveme ante él; da igual, ya lo encontraré yo misma.

Sakura se marchó antes de que tuviera tiempo de retenerla y no se percató de su sonrisa: no podía saber que estaba reaccionando ni más ni menos como el hombre había esperado que lo hiciera.

Las ruinas del Cuervo no tenían ninguna puerta que impidiera el acceso. Tras dar unos pasos, Sakura se encontró en lo que parecía el antiguo vestíbulo del torreón, o lo que quedaba de él. No era mucho, la verdad: unos cuantos muretes rodeados de grandes piedras, un hogar destruido y, en un rincón, los restos de lo que en su día debió de ser un techo de madera, que probablemente había sido añadido uno o dos siglos después de la construcción del torreón.

En aquel rincón había un muchacho con tres caballos. Sakura tenía buen ojo para los caballos y el purasangre negro que el chico estaba ensillando era uno de los mejores especímenes que jamás hubiera visto. El joven le dedicó una atrevida sonrisa y cuando ella le clavó la mirada incluso la saludó con la mano. Fue tan inesperado que a Sakura no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Menudo mocoso impertinente. Rubio, ojos verdes, desaliñado..., no tendría más de diez u once años y, sin embargo, mostraba ya maneras de granuja descarado.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Cuervo? —le preguntó, algo menos molesta tras aquel feliz encuentro.

—Estará en la cocina.

—¿Comiendo? ¿A estas horas?

—No, vive allí.

Aquello debería haberla sorprendido, pero no fue así. Al fin y al cabo, el tipo vivía en unas ruinas. Sin embargo puso los ojos en blanco, aunque tan sólo fuera porque el muchacho esperaba seguramente esa reacción. No se equivocó: la sonrisa del bribón se hizo más amplia.

—¿Dónde está la cocina?

El muchacho se lo indicó con un gesto y Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Es un placer, señorita.

—Lady —lo corrigió.

—Caramba, ¿en serio?

A juzgar por su sorpresa, pensó Sakura, era la primera vez que veía a un aristócrata con título o, por lo menos, a una aristócrata. Sí, eso era lo más probable. Al fin y al cabo, el Cuervo no trabajaba para mujeres.

Esa idea la hizo enfurecer de nuevo. Asintió levemente y se marchó en la dirección que le había indicado el muchacho.

Tras cruzar un estrecho pasillo de piedra llegó ante una puerta. La abrió y se encontró en la cocina, si bien no era una cocina medieval. La amplia habitación estaba revestida con madera de roble y contenía un horno de aspecto moderno y otros muebles que uno esperaría encontrar en la cocina de una finca acomodada. Observó con sorpresa que había una mesa con seis sillas tapizadas de terciopelo, una chimenea con varios leños que ardían y crepitaban, y dos ventanas a cada lado con vistas a lo que parecía ser un invernadero que se alzaba entre las ruinas. La verdad era que la cocina del Cuervo era bastante acogedora.

Y el hombre se encontraba en ella.

En realidad, tras fijarse en él más detenidamente, Sakura deseó que se tratara de otra persona. Cielo santo, tenía un aspecto realmente... amenazador; sí, esa palabra lo describía bastante bien. Era más alto que ella y también era joven, sombrío y peligroso.

Pero trató de convencerse de que eso era bueno. Tenía el aspecto de alguien capaz y eso era precisamente lo que estaba buscando. Además, siempre le quedaba la posibilidad de rendirse. Había contratado a otros especialistas y lo había intentado ella misma; había hecho cuanto había podido. Pero este hombre era una garantía, jamás fracasaba. Eso era lo que se decía de él y ésa era la mejor recomendación que Sakura podía imaginar, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la poca información de que disponía sobre la misión.

Sin darse tiempo para cambiar de opinión, cruzó la sala. El hombre no levantó la mirada. Estaba tan ensimismado, con una copa de brandy en la mano, que Sakura no habría sabido decir si sabía que tenía compañía.

La mujer carraspeó, pero él o no la oyó o la estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Finalmente, Sakura decidió preguntar educadamente:

—¿Podría prestarme algo de atención un instante, por favor?

La obtuvo e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Sus ojos negros como la misma noche eran tan brillantes que refulgían como los de un depredador... al acecho. Eran fascinantes, hipnóticos, enmarca dos por un rostro rotundamente atractivo. A primera vista no se había percatado de su belleza, que debió de quedar ensombrecida por su aspecto inquietante. Con todo, durante un instante Sakura se vio cegada por la fuerza de esos llamativos ojos negros.

Tenía unas mejillas tersas, un mentón firme, y unos labios estrechos y fruncidos, una nariz larga y recta, unos pómulos angulosos y unas cejas oscuras, gruesas y sin apenas curva. El pelo negro, lo llevaba muy corto y peinado hacia los lados, con algunos mechones que le caían sobre la frente. De hecho, con un gesto instintivo se colocó tras la oreja un mechón más largo que le caía sobre la mejilla derecha; entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no lo llevaba corto, sino recogido en la nuca.

Aquellos ojos negros la estudiaban detenidamente.

—Imagino que no será una de las mujerzuelas de la taberna y que, por lo tanto, no ha venido por la apuesta, ¿verdad?

Sakura logró no ruborizarse, aunque sabía perfectamen te qué estaba insinuando. Los habitantes del pueblo le habían hablado de la apuesta a Tsunade, y ésta se lo había contado a ella. Al parecer, en aquella región del país de la luna la historia era tan famosa como él mismo.

—Pues no —respondió ella con su voz más hostil.

El Cuervo se encogió de hombros; aparentemente había perdido todo su interés.

—Ya lo supuse. Ahora sea buena chica y márchese: está invadiendo mi intimidad.

Fue su expresión al encogerse de hombros y la visión de su rostro desde otro ángulo cuando apartó sus ojos de ella lo que provocó la incredulidad de Sakura. Y no porque estuviera echándola de su casa, sino porque finalmente lo había reconocido. La sorpresa la dejó sin palabras. De hecho, estaba tan sorprendida que se echó a reír.

* * *

Habían pasado doce años desde la última vez en que Sakura lo había visto. Había sido en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana. Por aquel entonces ella tenía once años y ninguno de los jóvenes presentes había logrado despertar su interés; has ta que llegó él. Aquel chico siempre le había parecido fascinan te, el soltero más atractivo de la comarca, apuesto y encantador. La mayoría de mujeres, con independencia de su edad, estaban enamoradas de él. Pero el encuentro en aquella noche distante había dejado en su memoria la imagen de un héroe romántico con el que, desgraciadamente, había comparado a todos los hombres que había conocido desde entonces. De hecho, no estaba en absoluto sorprendida de no haberlo reconocido in mediatamente: con sus maneras groseras y amenazadoras, aquel tipo no tenía nada que ver con el joven encantador que la había deslumbrado hacía tantos años.

Ahora la contemplaba como si estuviera chiflada y Sakura no podía culparlo por ello. Asombrada y encantada, le acla ró la causa de aquel ataque de risa:

—Tiene gracia; vine aquí para pedirte que encontraras a un hombre y, mira, resulta que ese hombre eres tú.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Entonces, ¿es así como te has estado escondiendo todos estos años, Sasuke? ¿Bajo esta identidad del Cuervo?

—¿Quién demonios es usted?

—Sakura Haruno. Mi padre era Kakashi Haruno, sexto conde de la familia Haruno, tal vez le recuerdes. Mi hermana era...

—Cielo santo —la interrumpió él—, ¿tú eres la pequeña Saku?

—Bueno, ya no soy tan pequeña.

—Y que lo digas —replicó él. De pronto la estaba desnudando con la mirada.

Sakura se ruborizó, pero dijo secamente:

—Ya basta; conozco la fama de don juan que tenías antes de la tragedia.

Sasuke, recuperado ya de la sorpresa, se puso tenso de nuevo y frunció el ceño. ¿Era porque había mencionado la tragedia?

—¿Has venido con tu marido? —le preguntó.

—Aún no tengo.

—¿Con tu padre, pues?

—Murió hace seis años. Y antes de que sigas con la lista de familiares, permíteme que te aclare la situación. Actualmente, y teniendo en cuenta que soy ya lo bastante mayor para ello, vivo sola.

—¿Y qué hay de tu hermana? ¿Se casó?

—Desde luego..., y murió. Pero ya llegaremos a eso.

En realidad, Sakura culpaba a Sasuke de la muerte de su hermana. Había tenido la esperanza de poder tratar con él sin que saliera el tema, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Definitivamente, aquel hombre no era el joven encantador que ella recordaba.

—Tuve un tutor —prosiguió ella—. Me propuso presentarme en sociedad y yo me reí de él. Yo le sugerí que se casara conmigo y se rió de mí. Nos llevamos muy bien. Con el tiempo le he considerado más como un amigo que como mi tutor. Además tengo ya veintiuno años, de modo que oficialmente ya no es mi tutor. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de mi padre viví en su casa durante cuatro años. En alguna ocasión aún lo visito y de vez en cuando, cuando tiene visitas, le hago de anfitriona; su nuera no sirve para esas cosas.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que me cuentas todo eso sobre tu tutor o es simplemente que te gusta oír tu voz?

—Veo que ya no eres el chico encantador de antaño —le espetó ella, pero él se limitó a mirarla esperando su respuesta—. Mi tutor fue tu padre —dijo finalmente.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó él—. Ni una palabra más sobre mi familia, ¿queda claro? ¡Ni una!

Ella chascó la lengua, ignorando su inquietante mirada. —Vas a oír más de una, Sasuke. A eso he venido. Me cae bien tu padre, ¿sabes? Y temo por su vida. Tengo la sospecha de que tu hermano y su mujer se han hartado de esperar para heredar sus títulos.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre la mesa que los separaba, la agarró por la hombro y la empujo hacia el hasta que sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros una de otra.

—¿Qué parte de «ni una palabra más» no has entendido?

Aquello logró asustar a Sakura. Había pocas cosas capaces de hacer mella en su carácter intrépido, pero con aque llos ojos encendidos Sasuke daba mucho miedo. Sin embargo, respiró profundamente y se recordó una vez más quién era él y quién era ella. Con mucha calma (o al menos ésa era la im presión que esperaba dar), logro apartarse de aquel brusco agarre.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —se limitó a decirle.

—Es hora de que te marches, lady Sakura.

—No, es hora de que me escuches. ¡Hay vidas en juego, por el amor de Dios! Muestra un poco de tu antigua nobleza y...

Sakura se detuvo, incrédula. ¡Se marchaba y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca! La intimidación no había surtido efecto, de modo que se disponía a largarse sin decir ni adiós. Se le ocurrió que aquello era preferible a que la echase a patadas, pero en todo caso seguía siendo intolerable.

—Cobarde.

Sasuke se quedó muy quieto, dándole la espalda, tieso como si fuera de metal. Ella se arrepintió enseguida de haber utilizado aquella palabra e intentó retractarse.

—Quiero decir...

Pero no logró terminar la frase. Él dio media vuelta con los ojos en llamas y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración.

—El problema aquí—dijo él en un tono bastante frio — es que tú supones que me importa algo una familia que me repudió, cuando lo cierto es que me trae sin cuidado.

—Pamplinas. La sangre es la sangre y en su día estabas muy cerca de tu padre...

—Eso era antes. La situación actual no tiene nada que ver.

—Su reacción fue exagerada, ¿lo has pensado alguna vez?

—¿Eso te lo ha dicho él?

—Bueno, no —respondió Sakura ahogando un gemido—; la verdad es que nunca te mencionó durante mi estancia —tuvo que admitir.

Él se volvió de nuevo, dispuesto a marcharse. Aquella completa falta de interés la horrorizaba. Por supuesto, aún no había llegado al meollo del asunto. Corrió y le cortó el paso, dispuesta a despertar su curiosidad antes de que pudiera marcharse de la habitación.

—En una ocasión, mientras vivía allí, oí cómo tu hermano y su esposa se peleaban. No entendí todo lo que dijeron, sólo algunas palabras dispersas. Salió tu nombre y luego dijeron «amigo», pero recuerdo que Itachi dijo «no tenía que matarlo». Admito que me quedé horrorizada, no comprendía de qué estaban hablando. Me negué a asumir que hubieran matado a alguien, la verdad. Lo que oí estaba fuera de contexto, de mo do que podrían haber estado hablando de cualquier otra persona, no sobre ellos mismos. Sin embargo, lo llevé dentro desde ese momento y comencé a observarles de cerca.

Él dio media vuelta.

—¿Y llegaste a alguna conclusión? —preguntó.

¡Había funcionado!

—No se gustan; no entiendo por qué se casaron.

—¿Con quién se casó Itachi?

—Con la viuda de Sai, Karin; creí haberlo mencionado.

—¡Pues no lo habías hecho!

Sakura dio un respingo ante su tono furioso y durante un breve instante atisbó la lividez en su rostro. Sin embargo, Sasuke recuperó la compostura tan rápidamente que Sakura no sabía si lo había imaginado.

—¿Por qué has venido a buscarme ahora? —Preguntó con brusquedad—. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes, cuando empezaste a sospechar?

—Porque no tenía ninguna prueba, tan sólo una sensación de desasosiego... Hasta que comenzaron los accidentes.

—¿Qué accidentes?

—Los de tu padre. Aunque la verdad es que sí intenté encontrarte antes: el año pasado contraté a varios hombres para que dieran con tu paradero. Me costaron una fortuna y al final sólo me contaron lo que ya sabía: que te habías marchado de Konoha y vivías en el país de la luna. Así pues, decidí intentarlo yo misma. Llevo cuatro meses buscándote, pero ya me había rendido. Me dirigía ya de regreso a casa cuando oí hablar del Cuervo. Vine aquí como último recurso.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, aunque no de asombro. Ni mucho menos. Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que iba a pedirle que se marchara otra vez. Nada en su expresión inescrutable lo revelaba, pero ella lo supo instintivamente: los hechos no habían logrado conmoverlo. Tal vez la culpa lo hiciera.

—Te lo diré abiertamente, Sasuke: no me gustas. Si no hubieras matado a Sai creo que éste habría recuperado el sentido común, se habría divorciado de aquella putita y se habría casado con mi hermana, tal como estaba mandado. Que él muriera fue culpa tuya. Y también lo fue que Ino se marchase de casa, se casara con un granjero pobre y muriera en el parto...

—¿Cómo diablos puedes culparme por eso? —estalló él.

—Tú no estabas allí para ver lo que la muerte de Sai le hizo a mi hermana. Le quería mucho, ¿sabes? Guardó luto hasta el día en que se marchó. Alternaba la tristeza con la ira, aunque ge neralmente estaba triste y sólo sentía ira cuando se encontraba con Karin. Lloró todos los días desde que mataste a Sai. No me importa admitir que mi casa se convirtió en un lugar bastan te lúgubre y que, en realidad, fue un descanso que se marchara. Me siento culpable por pensar así, pero creo que mi padre se sintió igual. No es que nos alegrásemos cuando se marchó, pero luego... sí lo hicimos. Unas sensaciones muy incómodas.

—¿Y adonde fue?

—Durante mucho tiempo no lo supimos. Nos dejó una nota, pero estaba tan manchada de lágrimas que resultaba ilegible. Estuvimos preocupadísimos por su paradero; creo que eso también influyó en el debilitamiento de mi padre, que murió al cabo de unos años.

—¿Y de eso también me echas la culpa a mí? —preguntó él sarcásticamente.

—Pues podría —respondió Sakura frunciendo el ceño—; al fin y al cabo está todo relacionado. Pero no lo hago.

—Que sepas que tampoco pienso asumir la culpa de la muerte de tu hermana —insistió.

—No me extraña. Es obvio que has decidido desentenderse de cualquier responsabilidad —se burló ella—. Pero como iba diciendo, finalmente Ino decidió mandarnos otra carta donde nos explicaba que no soportaba más vivir con nosotros, tan cerca de la casa de Sai y visitando su tumba cada día. Decía que aquello la estaba matando.

—Sí, pero ¿adonde fue?

—No muy lejos, en realidad. Se instaló en casa de una prima lejana de mi madre que vivía en el país del fuego. Se llamaba chizune y era un poco «viva la virgen», no sé si me explico. En su día se casó con un hombre de una clase inferior y provocó un escándalo fenomenal; por eso mi padre se negó a tratar con ella y se aseguró de asignarme un tutor antes de morir. Mi padre admiraba mucho a tu padre, ¿sabes? En fin, al parecer chizune fue una mala influencia para Ino , que también se casó con un hombre de rango inferior y murió durante el parto porque en las cercanías no había médicos capaces de resolver las complicaciones que se presentaron.

—Algo que podría haber sucedido independientemente de dónde estuviera, o aunque se encontrase allí por otro motivo.

—Sí, pero resulta que estaba allí porque tú mataste al hombre que amaba.

—Un hombre que se había casado con otra persona —le recordó Sasuke—. ¿Por qué demonios me echas la culpa a mí, y no a Sai?

—Porqué él habría terminado entrando en razón.

—Eso es una suposición.

—Ni hablar —replicó Sakura secamente—. Convertiste a Karin en una adúltera, por si no lo recuerdas. ¿Crees realmente que habría continuado casado con ella... si hubiera sobrevivido al duelo?

Con aquel comentario buscaba hacer daño y, a juzgar por la expresión de Sasuke, lo había logrado. En cualquier caso, se lo tenía bien merecido. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan terco? Le ha bía dejado bien claro que lo necesitaban en casa.

Aunque Sakura había dado en el blanco, Sasuke respondió:

—Deberías haber presentado el caso a la policía.

—¿Con qué pruebas? —Replicó Sakura—. ¿Con meras sospechas? Y, sin embargo, casi lo atropellan en Londres, luego lo dejaron colgado en el acantilado durante una hora hasta que alguien lo encontró. Y aunque la lista sigue y sigue, incluso él cree que se trata tan sólo de accidentes.

—Y probablemente así sea. Te diría que has abusado de mi hospitalidad si no fuera porque no te la he ofrecido —le espetó Sasuke—. He terminado con mi familia —añadió fríamente—. ¿Por qué demonios crees que no he vuelto a poner los pies en Konoha en todos estos años?

—¿Debo contratarte para que descubras si esos accidentes son realmente accidentes o algo más siniestro?

—Cien mil libras —respondió él.

Sakura apretó los dientes; había mencionado aquella cifra exorbitante tan sólo para dejar claro que no estaba a su disposición. Ella lo sabía y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

—Hecho —replicó sin alterar el tono—. ¿Partimos por la mañana?

—No, un momento, no lo dije en serio.

—Pues yo sí, lo siento. Si ahora te echas atrás, puedes estar seguro de que me dedicaré a hacer correr el rumor de que el Cuervo no es de fiar para desacreditarte.

—Te arrepentirás de esto —dijo él con tono amenazador.

—No, quien se arrepentirá serás tú si no actúas a pesar de mis advertencias. Tu hermano y tu cuñada tal vez se odien, pero me temo que se han puesto de acuerdo para repartirse todo lo que tiene los Uchia. Hay que poner fin a esos accidentes antes de que alguien muera, y yo creo que tú eres el único que puede hacerlo.

—Por mí, se tienen bien merecido todo lo que suceda.

—¿Incluso si ella instigó el duelo que te destrozó la vida?

**Hola ****perdón la demora pero bueno aquí otro capitulo espero les guste muchas gracias por los mensajes.**** Que tal Sakura salio un poquito altanera y logro engañar ha Sasuke que hara ahora ?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_¿Incluso si ella instigó el duelo que te destrozó la vida?_

En cuanto comprendió la idea, Sasuke ya no se la pudo quitar de la cabeza. ¿Le habían tendido una trampa? ¿Era po sible manipular una situación con tanta antelación? ¿Provo car una seducción que desembocara en un duelo para que así muriera tu marido? Era inconcebible. Karin apenas acababa de casarse apenas con Sai e incluso en el caso de que no es tuviera satisfecha con el acuerdo, había formas más sencillas de terminarlo.

Sasuke caminaba por la cocina con una botella de brandy en la mano. Naruto estaba sentado en una silla y lo observaba sin decir nada. Le había ofrecido un vaso, aunque por experiencia sabía que se lo iba a rechazar. No pasaba a menudo, pero la ira tendía a hacer desaparecer cualquier atisbo de la nobleza del ca rácter de Sasuke.

Naruto se limitaba a esperar, probablemente por miedo a que en su estado actual Sasuke tomase alguna decisión precipi tada. Al entrar en la cocina se le veía alegre; a Sasuke no le habría extrañado que Naruto hubiera estado escuchando tras la puerta y supiera ya que se marchaban a casa. Había echado de menos Konoha tanto como Sasuke. Nunca había dicho nada, pero Sasuke sabía que tenía ganas de regresar. Justo lo con trario de lo que le sucedía a él.

Había pocas cosas capaces de alterar el férreo control que había cultivado a lo largo de años, algo necesario cuando uno se dedicaba a un trabajo como el suyo, pero realmente había te nido que emplearse a fondo ante la obstinación de lady Sakura. Maldita sabihonda. Estaba seguro de que era también una gran amazona, una jugadora empedernida y una buena tirado ra. Había mujeres que tenían que competir con los hombres; no sabía decir por qué, pero así era. Y desde luego Sakura Haruno pertenecía a ese tipo de mujeres.

Además, le hacía pensar en su hogar. Su presencia le llevó a la memoria los últimos días que había pasado allí. Si hubiera sa bido que Karin era la nueva esposa de Sai o, de hecho, de cualquier otro hombre; si no hubiera sido una furcia tan promiscua... De haberlo sabido, Sai no se habría casado con ella y Sasuke se podría haber resistido a sus encantos; no trataba con mujeres casadas.

En realidad se había considerado afortunado, he aquí la iro nía. Karin era extremadamente hermosa, vivaz, un poco de masiado extravagante para sus gustos, pero tan encantadora que había sido incapaz de resistirse. A él siempre le habían gus tado las mujeres y desde luego no rechazaba ofertas tan desca radas como la de Karin . No había sido la primera vez en que se marchaba de una fiesta habiendo concertado una cita.

Pero sí había sido la última...

¿Incluso si ella instigó el duelo que te destrozó la vida?

Cielo santo, ¿por qué? ¿Para poder casarse con él? ¿Había sido ése su plan? Ya había logrado seducirlo y seguramente se creía capaz también de convencerlo de que se casara con ella..., en cuanto Sai dejara de ser un obstáculo. Tal vez pen só que él jamás se casaría con una mujer divorciada; la flor y nata de la sociedad seguía mostrándose reacia a ello. Una viu da, en cambio, sí era aceptable. Pero ¿de verdad había creído que se iba a casar con la viuda de su mejor amigo después de ha berlo matado?

La respuesta era que no, y por eso jamás se le había ocurri do que pudieran haberle tendido una trampa. Pero Karin no podía saberlo, o tal vez contaba con sus encantos para conven cerlo.

Si ése había sido su plan, se había torcido definitivamente cuando su padre lo había desheredado a consecuencia del due lo y él había decidido abandonar Konoha. ¿Y entonces había centrado sus esfuerzos en Itachi? ¿E Itachi había accedido? Sakura había dicho que se peleaban constantemente. Tal vez era por eso.

— ¿Preparo las maletas?

Naruto tuvo que repetir la pregunta para que Sasuke final mente lo oyera y se sentara a la mesa.

—Así pues, ¿estabas escuchando?

—Por supuesto —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa—. Es parte de mi trabajo, ya sabe.

—Sí, nos iremos por la mañana. Y cuando regresemos, tal vez realizaremos algunas reformas; necesitaré algo en que gas tar el dinero de lady Sakura .

—¿De verdad piensa cobrarle? —preguntó Naruto echándo se a reír.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Me he visto forzado a aceptar la misión; no veo la dife rencia entre lo que ha hecho Sakura, aprovechándose de que me ha traicionado la lengua, y lo que intentó hacer aquel dés pota. No habría aceptado ninguno de los dos traba jos sin sus malditas maquinaciones. Y voy a exigirle hasta el úl timo centavo, que no te quepa ninguna duda.

—Yo no lo llamaría trabajo: se trata de descubrir lo que está sucediendo en su casa.

—Desde luego, pero si no lo considero de esta forma, no iré. Así de sencillo —dijo Sasuke—. La verdad es que me importa un comino si luego se dedica a manchar mi nombre por todo el país del fuego —añadió.

Sus palabras no contenían ira y, sin embargo, la ira era pal pable. Si uno le conocía bien, la detectaba sin dudarlo. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—La culpa es mía por haber sido sarcástico. No debería ha ber aceptado ese precio absurdo, pero lo hizo; ahora me toca acarrear con las consecuencias.

—No recuerdo a Sakura de niña —apuntó Naruto despreocupadamente—, pero se ha convertido en una mujer bas tante hermosa, ¿no le parece?

Sasuke soltó un gruñido que podía significar cualquier cosa. Recordaba a Sakura como una muchacha precoz y audaz que había estado espiando a las amigas de su hermana en la fiesta de compromiso de Ino y que lo había interrumpido mientras besaba a una de ellas. De forma deliberada, desde luego. Nada hacía pensar que pudiera convertirse en una mujer tan bella. Tenía un cabello de lo más hermoso y poco corriente con ese color rosa, pero sus ojos eran de un penetrante verde oscuro. Su tez no tan blanca como una mezcla de nata y nieve. No lle vaba maquillaje: como muchas personas que se daban aires de grandeza, debía de considerarlo algo artificioso. Aunque lo cierto era que tampoco le hacía ninguna falta. Sus negras pes tañas eran largas y gruesas de forma natural y tenía unas cejas oscuras y estrechas, que se arqueaban con gran delicadeza. Sus labios, rosados y abundantes, casi pedían ser probados...

Era menuda y con la cabeza apenas le llegaba a Sasuke a los hombros, pero no se podía decir que fuera poquita cosa. Al gunas mujeres preferían pasar hambre a tener que pelearse con los corsés, pero no parecía que Sakura fuera una de ellas. No estaba ni mucho menos rellenita, pero era robusta y tenía bue nas curvas..., muchas curvas. Ningún hombre, en definitiva, debería sufrir nunca por que se fuera a romper mientras la tu viera entre sus brazos.

De hecho era bastante guapa, hasta el punto de que duran te un instante, antes de que comenzara a exponer su caso, Sasuke había deseado que fuera una de las furcias de la taberna que acudiera para ganar la apuesta, pues sin duda la habría ganado. Era una pena que tuviera ese mentón obstinado que se había revelado como una predicción precisa de su naturaleza.

Sasuke se preguntaba por qué no estaba casada. Era un buen partido, al fin y al cabo, muy hermosa, hija de un conde y aparentemente rica, si podía gastarse frívolamente cien mil li bras. Había aceptado su precio sin ni tan siquiera pestañear, maldición.

Pero también se preguntaba si sus pechos serían realmente tan firmes como parecían, bien apretados bajo el terciopelo de su torera. Probablemente lo fueran. Incluso tenía la sensación de que encajaría muy bien bajo las sábanas de su cama.

Pero... ¡qué demonios! El brandy estaba comenzando a ha cerle efecto. Sakura Haruno lo sacaba de quicio. Era la últi ma mujer que quería ver entre sus sábanas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola perdón la demora, gracias por los Reviews me alegro que les guste la historia. No es mía (ya quisiera), es de Johanna Lindsey y los personajes de Naruto tampoco me pertenece ya saben lo hago para entretenerme nada.**

**Nota: volví a modificar el capitulo 6**

Sakura se hallaba en su carroza. Se estaba dando calor, con el brasero ardiendo y una gruesa manta sobre el regazo; era tan acogedor y la hora tan temprana, que Tsunade se había dormido en el asiento situado frente a ella. Jiraiya hacía de cochero, como de costumbre. Era la carroza de su padre, llevaba su es cudo y era tan cómoda que no había podido resistir la tentación de viajar con ella, de modo que la había embarcado también ha cia el continente.

Le había costado dos días de espera en Konoha hasta en contrar un barco que accediera a transportar un cargamento tan grande sin previo aviso, pero se había mantenido firme y había tenido paciencia. Esperaba que no hubiera más retrasos cuan do quisiera devolverla a casa, especialmente ahora que realiza ría el resto del viaje con él.

Tsunade y Jiraiya habían suspirado ciertamente aliviados al co nocer la verdadera identidad del Cuervo, cuando Sakura se lo había contado la noche anterior. Para ellos era mucho mejor viajar con el hijo repudiado de un conde al que por lo menos conocían que con un peligroso mercenario extranjero de quien nada sabían.

No había ninguna luz visible dentro de las ruinas, aunque probablemente tampoco habría visto nada si las lámparas hubie ran estado encendidas, ya que las únicas ventanas de las habita ciones habitables no daban a la parte frontal del edificio. Apenas despuntaba el alba. Sakura no solía levantarse tan pronto, pero no quería que la acusaran de llegar tarde y así proporcio narle a Sasuke una excusa para cancelar el acuerdo.

La carretera hacia la costa y el puerto más cercano, pasaba cerca de las ruinas de Sasuke. No habían acor dado dónde se encontrarían, de modo que había decidido pa sarlo a recoger. Tan sólo podía distinguir uno de los caballos dentro del gran vestíbulo, pero eso le daba la seguridad de que no se habían marchado sin ella; él estaba ahí dentro, y espera ba que no siguiera durmiendo. Le dio veinte minutos antes de mandar a Jiraiya a buscarlo.

Pero los veinte minutos pasaron sin movimiento alguno en las ruinas y Sakura comenzó a darle vueltas a la posibilidad de que sus expectativas se vieran defraudadas. Sasuke había teni do toda la noche para meditar al respecto. Probablemente el muy sinvergüenza había cambiado de idea y en cualquier momento saldría y le diría con malas maneras que ya se podía marchar. Pero vio cuando Naruto salió montando su caballo. Se detuvo para ajustar las correas. Sakura no vio ningún tipo de equipaje. Desde luego tendría que lle varse unas cuantas mudas..., o tal vez era que no pensaban via jar con ella.

No iba a estar segura de que Sasuke no había cambiado de opinión hasta hablar con él. Al fin y al cabo, él había forzadola situación y la verdad era que no se había comportado con demasiada seriedad a la hora de considerar si aceptaba el traba jo por mucho que hubiera estipulado un precio astronómico en un intento de despachar el asunto por la vía rápida. Y ella había perdido el mundo de vista al aceptar pagar un dinero del que, francamente, no podía disponer de forma inmediata. En reali dad, reunir aquella suma podía costarle la indigencia.

Podría haber aceptado perfectamente su negativa y regresar sola a Konoha. Llevaba cuatro meses fuera de casa y era cons ciente de que durante aquel tiempo podía haberse producido otro accidente. Fugaku podía estar ya muerto...

La idea la hizo palidecer. Dios santo, esperaba que no. Y la ironía, sin embargo, era ésa: que podía estar arriesgando toda su fortuna por nada. No creía que Sasuke tuviera la decen cia de exonerarla de sus obligaciones si descubrían que su pa dre estaba ya muerto. Había sido un hombre decente y mucho más; un joven adorable, honrado y ejemplar. De hecho, en su día había sido el mejor partido posible, el heredero de un con dado, rico, excepcionalmente apuesto y bien considerado entre sus iguales.

Por supuesto, por aquel entonces ella no estaba al corriente de esas cosas, y no se había interesado por él hasta después de su partida de Konoha. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a saber de todo aquello, cuando comenzó a escuchar los lamentos de algu nas señoritas que lo añoraban y los lamentos de algunas viejas damas que habían albergado esperanzas de atraerlo hacia sus familias utilizando a alguna parienta joven y atractiva como cebo.

Pero ella misma había quedado fascinada por él y no había podido olvidar la noche en que lo había estado espiando en el jardín trasero de su propia casa. La terraza estaba bien ilumi nada, pero el jardín adyacente no, y él había logrado citarse allí con una de las amigas de Ino. Sakura lo había seguido tan sólo porque llevaba observándolo a escondidas desde que ha bía llegado.

Casi se había tropezado inesperadamente con él y con la joven dama al rodear un seto. ¡Y ya se estaban besando! Había sido tan rápido que debieron de haber comenzado apenas en contrarse. En cualquier caso, estaban tan enfrascados besándose que no la oyeron acercarse. De un salto se escondió tras el sesto, avergonzada en un primer momento, aunque luego la cu riosidad sacó lo mejor de ella y le hizo alargar el cuello para ver los mejor.

Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando poco a poco a la pálida luz de la luna que se filtraba por entre la copa del árbol. Esta ban en un nicho del jardín, con un árbol en el centro y un ban co debajo, rodeado de flores y arbustos. Sakura solía acudir allí a leer en verano, pero después de aquella noche no regresó jamás al lugar. No resulta pues difícil imaginar la impresión que le causó ver cómo Sasuke abrazaba sensualmente a la joven dama, a la que no parecía importarle en absoluto estar atrapada entre sus brazos. O tal vez la muchacha no se percataba de cómo la mano de Sasuke le acariciaba el trasero, o se detenía breve mente para palparle el pecho. Parecía estar demasiado embele sada para darse cuenta de otra cosa que aquel beso y, sin em bargo, lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke era mucho más que besarla. Sus manos le recorrían todo el cuerpo y, oh, Señor, de qué forma tan excitante se arrimaba a ella...

Sakura siempre se había preguntado qué habría sucedido si no hubiera roto aquella ramita al perder el equilibrio tra tando de conseguir una mejor visibilidad. La rama había hecho un ruido de mil demonios. A continuación había sonado un bofetón y la joven dama había regresado corriendo a la casa. Saku la vio salir corriendo y al darse cuenta se encontró con los ojos negros de Sasuke que la observaban. No parecía es tar enfadado; al contrario, arqueó una ceja y con una mirada ri sueña le preguntó:

—¿No deberías estar en la cama?

—Sí.

—Pero te gusta romper las reglas, ¿no?

—Sí.

Podía achacar aquellas respuestas tan tontas a la frustración dehaber sido descubierta, pero él esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se le acercó.

—¿Por qué te ha pegado? —le preguntó Saku con curiosidad.

Él se encogió de hombros; no se le veía nada molesto por ello.

—Imagino que era lo apropiado al descubrir que unos ojos precoces espiaban desde la oscuridad —dijo finalmente—. Te daré un consejo, chiquilla —añadió con un guiño, levantando el mentón—. Crece unos años antes de abandonarte a uno o dos besos inocentes en una fiesta.

— ¿Contigo?

Él no pudo evitar reírse.

—Dudo que pueda esperar tanto a sentar cabeza, pero nun ca se sabe.

Y con esas palabras se marchó, ignorando el profundo efec to que había provocado en ella.

Actualmente ya no era el heredero de Uchiha. Y, desde luego, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser el joven encan tador de antaño. Además, Sakura estaba convencida de que la decencia quedaba fuera de sus cualidades. Sin embargo, era evidente que sabía cómo hacer las cosas. De otra forma no ha bría logrado la reputación de la que gozaba como el Cuervo.

Cuando finalmente salió, lo hizo ya montado en su semen tal. Formaban una pareja de lo más siniestra: el semental negro y Sasuke con un gabán negro, hombre y caballo en los esca lones de las ruinas, rodeados de muros desmoronados, bajo un encapotado cielo de amanecer. Un escalofrío le recorrió la es palda; tenía que estar loca para asociarse con él. No era el hom bre que había sido, ni el hombre que ella había imaginado al salir en su búsqueda. ¿Dónde demonios se estaba metiendo?

Sasuke condujo su caballo lentamente hacia el carruaje y se detuvo ante la ventana, que ella abrió. Tampoco él llevaba ningún tipo de equipaje. Aún existía la posibilidad de que le dijera que ya podía marcharse.

Sakura contuvo el aliento, temiendo que todas sus dudas se vieran confirmadas en cualquier momento. Él arqueó una ceja. ¿Se le estaba poniendo la cara azul?, se preguntó. Soltó el aliento con fuerza; estaba segura de que él la había oído e in cluso detectó cierto sarcasmo en su voz cuando le dijo:

—¿Acaso temías que no fuera a reunirme contigo en la ciudad?

No tenía ningún sentido negarlo.

—Pues la verdad... es que me había pasado por la cabeza.

Él la contempló un buen rato y finalmente soltó un suspiro.

—Teniendo en cuenta la brevedad de nuestra conversación de ayer, admito que no tenías forma de saber que cuando acep to un trabajo me encargo de terminarlo.

—Entonces ¿tenías planeado dirigirte a la ciudad?

—Sí.

—En ese caso, me alegro de haberte ahorrado la molestia —replicó sin remilgos, aunque pronto recuperó las formas y le presentó a Tsunade, que se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos—. Y mi cochero, Jiraiya, es el marido de Tsunade. Si de seas cargar tu equipaje, Jiraiya puede ayudarte.

Pero él sacudió al cabeza.

—Mi vigilante ya transportó nuestro equipaje ayer.

Sakura estaba sorprendida; entonces, ¿no había cambia do de idea?

— ¿Nos marchamos, pues? —Preguntó antes de que pudie ra cambiar de opinión—. Si nos damos prisa posiblemente lle guemos a tiempo para el barco de esta noche.

—Lo dudo —replicó él de nuevo con sarcasmo—, pero ha remos lo que ordenes.

Su caballo dio media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la carretera, seguidos de cerca por Naruto. Sakura decidió tomar cartas ante el asombro de su doncella.

—Ya puedes cerrar la boca, Tsunade.

La mujer hizo un gesto vago para intentar ocultar su rubor.

Por Dios, jamás lo habría reconocido. Y espero que lo peligroso de su aspecto haya sido un producto de mi imaginación.

—No ha sido tu imaginación —dijo Sakura con un suspiro—,pero sus maneras intimidatorias son de esperar teniendo en cuenta la profesión que ha elegido. Tú no pierdas de vista que sigue siendo Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sí, proviene de un linaje impecable y además es bastante apuesto. ¿O no se ha dado cuenta?

Sakura tendría que haber estado ciega para no darse cuen ta, pero fingió no haber oído la pregunta de Tsunade y se concentró en el paisaje que se extendía al otro lado de la ventana. A lo lar go de la mañana, Jiraiya tuvo que hacer chasquear el látigo unas cuantas veces para mantener el ritmo que marcaban los dos ji netes.

Fue un trayecto bastante movido. Las carreteras, que tenían un estado excepcional en casi todo el país de la luna, no estaban nada bien conservadas en aquella zona y así fue hasta que llegaron a la ca rretera principal.

Sin embargo, la suerte les sonrió al llegar al muelle del anti guo puerto de la costa norte del país. Un barco había tenido que retrasar su partida porque la tripulación había estado de pa rranda hasta altas horas la noche anterior. Ese retraso les había hecho perder muchos pasajeros, por lo que aceptaron encan tados a Sakura y compañía e incluso subieron el carruaje inmediatamente a bordo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, es taban ya navegando a través del canal.

Para bien o para mal, Sakura había cerrado el trato. Sólo esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de haberse llevado a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta a Konoha.


End file.
